wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Four Horsemen
thumb|Group shot =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Third and final encounter of the Deathknight Wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= The Four Horsemen are found in Naxxramas. The four horsemen are Highlord Mograine, Thane Korthazz, Lady Blameux, and Sir Zeliek. They may be based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, said to bring the end of the world - Mograine as the Red Rider of War, Zeliek as the White Rider of Conquest, Korth'azz as the Pale Rider of Death, and Blameux as the Black Rider of Famine. =Attacks and Abilities= Original description from http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-dungeons&t=621737&p=1&tmp=1#post621737 WoW forum post Rumor has it that when one Horsemen died, his spirit is summon out and stay at the location spam his special and marks. image:Korthazzdown.jpg The room shape is strange: image:4dk.jpg The four horsemen have several common features: * Each horseman has about 800k health. * Shield Wall ** All 4 horsemen will shield wall at 50% hp for 20 seconds * Horsemen Mark: *# Unique to each boss and acts just like Firemaw debuff. *# Based on the comment by Gurgthock from Elitist Jerks: WoW forum post, first Horsemen Mark is applied at 20 sec. *# Horsemen Mark reapply every 12 seconds. *# From recent video released by Europe Forte guild on Kazzak server. mark does damage as 0, 250, 1000, 3000, 5000...., which means that you can only stay in for 4 marks max. Any more is almost certain death. *# Lasts for 75 seconds since last time reapplied, then it's timer resets. *# Has a range of 65-70 yards. *# Does not persist after death. *# Applies regardless of LoS. *# Classified as physical school (meaning it is unresistable) but deals shadow damage (SR does not mitigate it, however). *# Nothing can remove the marks, including Ice Block, Divine Shield, Divine Intervention, or Flask of Petrification. *# Ignores immunity shields. *# Can be outdistanced regardless. As well as a single unique ability: ; Highlord Morgraine - Righteous Fire : 2160-2640 frontload damage + 4800 DoT in 8 secs. Identical to Ragnaros' Elemental Fire, mitigated by fire resist. Applied as a 25% chance on melee hit to proc. ; Thane Korthazz - Meteor : 14250-15750 fire damage, share between all people within 8 yards from the center the meteor drops. Every 8 secs. Random target in ~ 40 yards. ; Sir Zelliek - Holy Wrath : Holy damage 495-605, 35 yards.Identical to the ZG snake boss. Scales upward exponentially in damage in accordance to how many people are within proximity of the origin, chaining to nearby targets. ; Lady Blameaux - Void Zone : Summon a Void Zone that deals shadow damage to enemies that stand within it (approx 3500-4500 damage per tick). Small radius, approx 5 yards. Persists for 90 seconds when dropped. Range: 45 yards =Strategies= A discussion of strategies for this encounter can be found on: Official US WoW forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?FN=wow-dungeons&T=621737&P=1 Official EU WoW forums: http://forums-en.wow-europe.com/thread.aspx?FN=wow-dungeons-en&T=90517&P=1 =Loot table= These guy's loot system is similar to the Three Bugs in Ahn'Qiraj. Killing order decides of the loot. Corrupted Ashbringer http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=quests&rub=ash can be dropped when Mograine is killed last. (loots below are from Korean PTR server) The above message maybe wrong, because on PTR they spawn a chest after beaten. The loot may not realted to kill order at all, consider only 5 individual purple loot there and consider how Majordomo's chest works. ;Normal ;Tier 3 Chests(PTR) token ;Atiesh * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=63 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=33 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=79 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=38 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=110 PTR drop * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22349 PTR drop * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22351 PTR drop * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22350 PTR drop * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses